Happiness
by Mikaela Williams
Summary: Kebahagiaan terkadang tercecer sehingga kita tidak menyadarinya. Manusia memang gudangnya rasa tidak puas, tapi tengoklah pada sekelilingmu. Banyak sekali kebahagiaan, kan?


Terkadang, apa yang bagi kita biasa-biasa saja, ternyata itu adalah sesuatu yang bisa membuat kita bahagia. Memang manusia adalah gudangnya rasa tidak puas. Itu alamiah, karena rasa tidak puas juga terkadang bermanfaat agar memacu kita untuk berusaha lebih baik lagi.

Aku terlahir dalam keluarga yang harmonis, dengan ibu yang sangat penyayang, ayah yang berwibawa, dan adik perempuan yang manis. Selain itu, lingkungan tempat tinggalku juga sangat menyenangkan, dengan teman-teman yang menyayangiku dan bersahabat denganku.

Dulu, aku tidak bisa melihat itu semua. Aku tidak bisa melihat bahwa itu, adalah anugerah yang luar biasa.

.

.

.

**Happiness**

.

.

.

Naruto is MK's

It's MW's

AU/Lil' OOC/Typos/Geje

.

.

.

Hari ini pantai sepi sekali. Para nelayan sedang melaut semua. Yang ada hanya angin yang sesekali meniup pelan rambut merah mudaku. Lalu daun nyiur juga tertiup pelan di sepanjang muara dan daun kelapa juga. Tapi aku juga melihat ada beberapa perahu kecil di pinggiran pantai. Pantai ini memang bukan pantai daerah wisata, sehingga tidak ada turis di sini.

"Hahaha, Temeeee, kejar aku kalau kau bisa!" Sebuah suara membuatku menoleh ke arah sembilan puluh derajat ke arah kanan, dan melihat seorang bocah kecil berumur dua belas tahun berlarian ke arahku, meninggalkan jejak-jejak pasir di belakangnya. Aku mengangkat alis dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Narutooo, kau sedang bermain apa?" tanyaku seraya berlari ke arahnya. Setelah sampai, ia terlihat ngos-ngosan.

"Berlomba, Sakura-_chan!_ Siapa yang duluan ke dermaga, ia yang akan mencium pipimu," jawabnya nyengir tanpa dosa lalu tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya sendiri. "Ups."

"Apa maksudmu, hah?" Aku sedang bersiap akan menjitaknya saat Sasuke aka Teme datang dari belakang dengan langkah yang santai dengan tangan yang dimasukan ke saku. Sepertinya dia tidak ada minat sekali untuk memenangkan perlombaan agar bisa menciumku. Aku harus bersyukur atau kecewa, ya? Hahah…

Yah, dia memang sangat tampan. Dengan rambut berwarna biru dongker bergaya emo atau aku menyebutnya pantat ayam kalau aku sedang kesal dengannya. Matanya tajam sewarna batu _onyx_, dan ia pelit bicara. Hn, adalah _trademark_-nya. Kurasa pertanyaan yang paling ia sukai adalah _yes-no question_. Sejujurnya, aku sedikit menyukainya.

Kalau anak lelaki yang satunya, ya, yang paling semangat untuk bisa menciumku adalah Naruto. Ia mempunyai sifat yang kebalikan dengan Sasuke. Ia senang sekali tersenyum, atau nyengir lebih tepatnya. Warna rambutnya adalah matahari dan warna matanya adalah langit. Sebenarnya dia juga tampan, namun tidak terlalu _cool_.

Kalau aku, haha. Aku hanyalah gadis kecil dengan rambut sewarna bunga sakura dan mata sewarna hutan muda. Aku adalah Sakura, gadis yang mencoba bahagia.

"Aku tidak ikutan," ujar Sasuke saat di dekat kami, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Aargh!" Aku menggamit kedua lengan mereka. "Lupakan perlombaan konyol itu. Kalian pikir aku apa? Tapi kita tetap ke dermaga. Pasti di sana menyenangkan! Ayo!"

Kemudian aku berlarian ke dermaga dengan sekuat tenaga. Aku senang seperti ini. Merasakan angin laut yang panas seakan membebaskanmu dari beban hidup yang bergantung di pundakmu. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat mereka ikut berlari ke arahku. Kami semua bersemangat.

Kau lihat? Kami semua bersahabat.

Kami lalu sampai di dermaga. Seperti setengah jembatan yang berakhir di tepian pantai yang agak menjorok. Aku berteriak kesenangan seraya menertawai Sasuke dan Naruto yang tertinggal di belakangku.

"Hahaha, kalian kalahhh…hahah…."

"Sakura-_chaaaan…_"

"Aaaah, _Baka_!"

BYUR!

"_Baka_!" Dasar Naruto. Sepertinya ia sengaja tidak bisa mengerem larinya hingga akhirnya menabrakku dan membuatku terjatuh ke laut. Dasar!

"Hahaha, naik, Sakura-_chan!_" Naruto tertawa geli seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Kulihat sekilas Sasuke juga tersenyum amat tipis. Hegrh, menyebalkan sekali!

Aku menyambut uluran tangan Naruto, menyeringai kecil, lalu menariknya hingga ia ikutan terjatuh ke laut. Aku lalu mencripatinya dengan air. Hahaha, ayolah. Jangan mengaku anak pantai kalau tidak bisa berenang.

Aku bahagia sekali. Yah. Harusnya, ini adalah sesuatu yang membuatku bahagia.

.

.

.

"Ah, kau bermain seharian di pantai hingga lupa makan. Kau pikir kami senang jika kau sakit maag, Sayang?" Suara ibuku, Ayame Haruno, terdengar begitu aku sampai di dapur dan segera mencomot udang goreng yang dimasak ibuku, namun sayangnya tanganku keburu di tampiknya.

"Ah, ibu. Kau bilang aku tidak boleh lupa makan…"ucapku merajuk sambil menghempaskan diri di kursi setelah mengambil minuman di kulkas. Panas sekali.

"Cuci tangan dulu, Sayang. Apa kau ingin mencemari keluarga ini dengan kuman yang kau bawa?" sahut ibuku sambil meniriskan udang goreng ke piring. Aku mendengus.

"Kau tahu ibumu galak, Sakura. Harusnya kau lebih berhati-hati…" Suara ayah muncul dari pintu belakang dapur. Sepertinya ia habis melaut. Namanya Hatake. Ayahku yang sangat tampan dan pemberani. Aku sangat menyayanginya.

"Ayah, apa yang kau bawa?" tanyaku seraya bangkit dan menghampirinya.

"Ikan. Nanti kita buat sushi."

"Horeee!" Aku melonjak kegirangan. Sushi buatan ayah memang paling mantap.

Suara wajan terpukul terdengar. Aku menoleh ke arah ibu. Ia berdiri berkacak pinggang sambil menatapku tajam. "Sa-ku-ra! Kalau kau berisik, kau akan membangunkan adikmu yang sedang tidur siang!"

"Kan ibu yang berisik memukul wajan itu…"

"Sakura…"

"Lariii…" Aku segera berlari menuju ruang tengah di mana adikku tengah tidur di depan televisi. Dia masih tertidur dengan nyenyak. Ibu saja yang terlalu khawatir. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan, hidup dengan marah-marah setiap hari memangnya enak? Tapi ibuku sebenarnya sangat menyayangi keluarganya, termasuk aku tentu saja. Tak jarang aku pura-pura tidur saat ibu datang ke kamarku untuk memastikan apa aku sudah tidur atau belum. Dia akan mengelus jidat lebarku, mengecupnya, lalu mematikan lampu yang malas aku matikan.

Sedangkan ayahku adalah ayah yang terhebat di dunia. Dia bekerja dengan sangat keras membanting tulang untuk keluarga. Sehingga, walaupun kami tidak terlalu kaya, kami bisa hidup berkecukupan dan bahagia.

Untuk adikku yang lucu yang baru berumur lima tahun, dia adalah pelipur laraku. Aku sangat menyayangi keluargaku.

.

.

.

Kadang, aku dan ibu mandi berendam bersama. Aku sering memijat pundaknya dan menggosok punggungnya. Kali ini juga. Aku tahu ibu sangat kelelahan mengatur rumah sendirian. Kukira dengan memijatnya juga belum cukup untuk membalas kebaikannya.

"Hem, tubuhmu belum ada perubahan juga, ya?" taksir ibuku saat melihatku. Aku manyun.

"Aku kan masih dua belas tahun!"

"Tapi kau memang anakku yang selalu mungil…" Ibu mencubit pipiku gemas. Kalau ibu sedang _goodmood_ seperti ini, kadang memang ia tidak bisa membedakan apakah aku anak dua belas tahun atau dua tahun.

"Ah, ibu hentikan, sakit…"

Ibu lalu tersenyum menatapku lalu membalikkan tubuhku sehingga kami sama-sama duduk berendam namun aku membelakanginya. Ia lalu mengepang rambutku yang panjang sepunggung ini.

"Ibu yakin kau akan menjadi anak yang cantik," ujar ibuku seraya terus mengepangku dengan kasih sayangnya yang tak terbatas. "Kau akan menjadi anak yang tegar, setegar batu karang."

"Hihi, ibu kenapa, sih?" Aku tertawa kecil. Kadang ibu suka bicara tidak jelas seperti ini.

Ibu lalu merangkul pundakku. Ia menghela napas. "Karena kau adalah harapan keluarga ini. Kau tahu betapa bangganya kami memiliki anak yang cerdas sepertimu dalam keluarga ini?"

Aku menunduk. Aku memang cukup cerdas di sekolah, sedangkan keluarga kami memang tidak terlalu kaya. Ayah ibuku hanya sekolah sampai di SMA saja.

"Tapi, Bu. Aku selalu kalah oleh Shikamaru dan Sasuke-_kun!_" jawabku menggerutu.

"Mereka memang anak yang pintar. Namun kau sudah cukup membuat kami bangga. Nah…" Ibu lalu melepas rangkulannya. "…bisa kau ambilkan sabun di rak itu? Ibu ingin menggosok punggungmu."

"Baiklah!" Aku lalu berdiri, tidak merasa khawatir aku sedang telanjang karena kami sama-sama wanita dan ia juga ibuku sendiri. "Akan aku ambilkan."

"_Ore wa_…Sakura, ada apa dengan punggung bagian bawahmu?" tanya ibuku saat aku berdiri. Aku mengangkat alis lalu memutar tubuh untuk melihat punggungku sendiri. Susah, tentu saja.

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Seperti ada bekas kehitaman. Ya, sudah, sini kau kugosokkan."

"_Ha'i!_"

.

.

.

SMP Konoha adalah SMP yang sekarang aku tempati untuk belajar menuntut ilmu. Ini adalah SMP yang cukup terkenal di kota pantaiku. Biasanya aku akan bersepeda ke sana bersama Naruto dan Sasuke. Tentu saja seperti hari ini. Menyenangkan sekali bisa melihat pemandangan di jalan. Menyapa oang-orang yang akan melaut, merasakan belaian angin. Keren.

"Katanya nanti ada murid baru dari Tokyo. Kalian dengar? Tokyo! Itu keren sekali, bukan?" seru Naruto sambil memacu sepedanya pelan di sampingku.

"Perempuan apa laki-laki?" tanyaku penasaran. Kotaku termasuk kota yang terpencil, maksudku tidak terlalu terkenal. Ada orang dari Tokyo itu termasuk keren.

"Perempuan…" Naruto menyeringai membuatku memutar bola mataku. Dasar. "Aku yakin perempuan Tokyo itu pasti sangat cantik!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

"Di sana tidak panas seperti di sini, jadi kulitnya pasti putih. Selain itu di sana banyak salon kecantikan untuk merawat tubuh!"

"Hahaha…" Aku tergelak. "Berarti aku tidak cantik, dong. Aku kan bukan dari Tokyo!"

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, Sakura-_chan!_" Naruto _lose stang_ lalu garuk-garuk kepala.

"Naruto, di depanmu polisi ti…"

BRAK!

"Ittai…"

"…dur. Hahahah…." Aku tertawa keras seraya turun dari sepeda. Sasuke yang dari tadi diam juga ikut turun dan membantu sepeda Naruto agar berdiri. Kalau aku membatu Naruto untuk berdiri.

"Dasar bodoh," gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Apa kau, Teme!"

"Sudah, sudah, jangan bertengkar!" leraiku saat sebuah mobil sedan hitam melintas di samping kami. Kacanya hitam hingga kami tidak bisa melihat siapa yang ada di dalamnya. Mobil itu bergerak searah dengan kami. Kami bertiga terus memandangnya sampai suara Naruto terdengar.

"Mobil siapa itu, ya? Aku belum pernah melihatnya…" gumamnya sambil menaruh tangan di dagu.

"Mungkin mobil anak baru itu."

"Wah, dia anak orang kaya."

"Kalau benar, berarti rumahnya ada di sekitar rumah kita," sahut Sasuke seraya menaiki sepedanya kembali. Aku memandangnya lalu mengangguk.

"Hm, karena ia dari arah rumah kita!"

"Wah, asyik kalau begitu."

"Biasa saja…" Aku lalu menaiki sepedaku. "Kita balapan, yuk?"

"Ayo!"

"Hn."

.

.

.

Sesosok putri kulihat ada di depan kami. Rambutnya panjang berwarna ungu kehitaman. Matanya sedikit aneh, putih semua, tapi tidak mengurangi kecantikan dan keanggunannya. Tingkahnya malu-malu dan selalu menunduk sambil mempermainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"_Ano,_ aku Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal, semuanya. Mohon kerjasamanya…" ucapnya malu-malu. Aku menoleh ke arah Naruto yang seperti kucing melihat ikan asin, lalu pada Sasuke yang masih tanpa ekspresi walau ada sedikit rona merah di pipinya. Aku tidak heran mengingat Hyuuga Hinata cantiknya sangat mempesona. Ia begitu anggun, apalagi dengan sifat pemalunya itu. Sungguh, jika aku di sampingnya, aku bagaikan itik yang buruk rupa.

"Silakan kau boleh duduk, Hyuuga-_san_," ujar Iruka-_sensei_ setelah Hinata sudah cukup memperkenalkan diri. Ia lalu seperti mencari tempat duduk. Aku segera mengangkat tangan karena tempat duduk di sebelahku kosong. Kebetulan yang amat sangat keren.

Ia tersenyum lalu duduk di sampingku. Semua mata memandang ke arah kami. Pasti mereka sedang membandingkan betapa bedanya kami. Huh, dasar.

"Aku Sakura Haruno," kataku lirih. "Senang mengenalmu."

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Nanti kita main, ya?"

"Hm…" Dia mengangguk lirih. Lalu suara deheman dari Iruka-_sensei_ menyadarkan kami agar kami kembali konsentrasi belajar. Kami tertawa kecil, lalu menunduk.

Senang rasanya mempunyai teman perempuan.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan. Karena sekarang aku sudah mendapat satu teman yang baik sekali. Hyuuga Hinata. Ia menjadi pelengkap di kelompok kami karena satu-satunya anak perempuan di antara Sasuke dan Naruto adalah anak perempuan yang sangat berisik, yaitu aku. Dia sering sekali digoda Naruto dan membuat Hinata malu. Kulihat sekarang Sasuke juga lebih cerah. Entahlah, sepertinya Sasuke menyukainya. Dan, aku sedikit tidak menyukainya.

"Lihat, mereka berduaan!" gerutu Naruto menunjuk ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata yang sedang duduk di dermaga sementara aku dan Naruto sedang berenang. Aku memandang mereka dengan sedikit perasaan aneh di dada. Aku sedikit sakit. Seperti ada sesuatu yang terenggut di hidupku. Rasanya sangat tidak nyaman.

Apa ini yang namanya cemburu?

"Hmph!" Aku menghirup napas untuk mengusir rasa ini, lalu menyelam untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang aku rasa ingin keluar. Aduh, aku ini terlalu berlebihan. Mereka kan hanya duduk berduaan. Tapi rasanya sungguh sangat sesak. Aku saja yang sudah mengenal Sasuke lebih lama dari dia tidak pernah duduk seintim itu.

"Fuwaaah!" Aku keluar dari air. "Naruto, kita kerjai mereka, yuk?"

"Yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja. Ini akan sangat menyenangkan!" sahutku seraya tersenyum lalu berenang ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata disusul oleh Naruto.

Lalu di depan mereka aku pura-pura kelelahan. Setelah Naruto ada di sampingku, aku meliriknya penuh arti. Ia mendengus lalu mengangguk.

"Kalian ke-kelelahan, ya?" tanya Hinata dengan sangat lembut. Aku mengangguk lalu mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya.

"Hn. Bantu aku keluar, Hinata."

"Ba-baik, aaahhh!"

BYUR!

"Hahaha, kena kau!"

BYUR!

Lalu Sasuke menyusul. Kami lalu tertawa.

"Argh, to-tolong, ah, ak-aku tidak bi- nang…"

"Hi-Hinata!"

.

.

.

"Dasar kalian bodoh! Dia tidak bisa berenang. Untuk itulah aku tidak mengajaknya berenang. Dasar kalian…" Sasuke terlihat sangat marah. Aku menatap ke arahnya dengan tidak percaya. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya semarah ini.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, kami hanya bercanda-"

"Tapi kalian keterlaluan!"

"Teme, kami hanya bercanda! Kau tidak perlu semarah itu!" Naruto ikutan berteriak. Oh, aku tidak suka ini. Aku tidak suka mereka saling bertengkar.

"Tidak, Naruto. Ini memang salahku. Kan aku yang merencanakan untuk mengerjai Hinata…" kataku pelan lalu memandang Hinata yang sedang beristirahat di atas dermaga setelah tadi sempat kelelahan karena hampir tenggelam. "Maafkan aku, Hinata…" ucapku tulus sambil tersenyum lirih.

"Jangan kalian lakukan lagi. Kalau kalian bercanda, kalian harus hati-hati!" Sasuke-_kun _masih marah. Aku merasa semakin sesak, padahal bukan aku yang tenggelam.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_san…_" jawab Hinata lirih. Aku semakin merasa sesak saja rasanya. Aku memang anak perempuan yang tidak berguna, hanya menyusahkan orang lain.

Aku berdiri lalu berlari dari mereka. Bisa kudengar Naruto berteriak memanggilku. Namun aku tidak peduli. Lebih baik aku pulang dan menceritakan ini semua, menceritakan apa yang aku rasakan kepada ibuku.

Di tembok belakang rumahku, aku menggelosor seraya menutupi wajahku. Aku benar-benar merasa sakit. Aku tidak ingin ada orang yang tersakiti, tapi aku juga tidak ingin menjadi yang sakit.

"Urrghh…" Aku terbatuk dan saat aku melihat ke tangan, aku melihat warna merah. Apa? Darah? Hidungku juga mengeluarkan darah. Ap-apa yang terjadi denganku? I-ini tidak bisa berhenti. "Urgh...urgh..."

"Sakura… astaga kau kenapa?" Ibuku membuka pintu belakang rumah lalu panik melihatku dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Aku pasti seperti vampir yang mulut dan hidungnya berlumuran dengan darah.

"Ibu…"

"Sakura!"

Dan aku tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun di sebuah ruangan yang sangat asing, putih dan sangat berbau tidak enak. Sepertinya aku berada di rumah sakit. Aku menoleh ke arah kanan dan segera bisa melihat ibuku.

"Bu…"

"Oh, Sakura gadisku!" Ibuku segera beranjak ke arahku lalu memelukku erat. Aku kebingungan.

"Sebenarnya, aku sakit apa?" tanyaku lirih.

"Jangan pikirkan itu dulu." Ibuku membenarkan letak selimutku. "Kau harus istirahat. Besok kita bisa pulang, kok."

"Oh, begitu…Aa. Apa Sasuke dan Naruto tahu aku ada di rumah sakit?"

"Oh, Tuhan, aku lupa memberitahu mereka. Baiklah sekarang ibu akan menghubungi-"

"Jangan…" cegahku lirih, menahan tangan ibu. "Mereka tidak perlu tahu."

"Baiklah…" Ibu lalu menarik kursi ke dekat kasur lalu duduk di atasnya. "Ayahmu dan adikmu akan segera datang."

"Hm…" Aku meraih tangan ibuku. Aku menatap matanya dengan rasa sayang yang teramat besar. "Apa aku mengidap kanker?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tanda kehitaman di punggungku, atau tepatnya di tulang belakangku, lalu muntah darah dan mimisan. Aku bercita-cita menjadi dokter, ingat? Aku tahu gejala kanker, Bu…" kataku lirih dengan mata yang panas. Aku merasa mataku akan berair.

Ibuku meraih kepalaku lalu membawa ke dadanya. Aku merasa kehangatan yang luar biasa. "Yah, entahlah. Ibu tidak tahu itu semua. mereka bilang trombositmu rendah sekali."

"Kanker darah, Bu…" Aku mengangguk.

Ibuku terisak keras. "Kau akan baik-baik saja, Sayang. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Lalu kami dengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Bisa kulihat ayah dan adikku datang dengan keresek putih di tangan.

"Hey, kalian. Ayah membawakan jus stroberi untuk Sakura dan kue dorayaki. Kau pasti suka, Sayang," kata ayah seraya mengecup kepalaku pelan.

"Wah, aku tidak sabar memakannya…"

"_Nee-chan_ baik-baik saja?" tanya adikku seraya merangkak naik ke kasur. Aku tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Kau mau dorayaki?"

"Mau!"

Kami lalu tertawa bersama. Terkadang ayah menggodaku dengan berkali-kali menyuapiku ala pesawat terbang tapi tidak jadi. Ibu lalu marah-marah menyuruh kami agar tidak berisik dan adikku yang menangis karena tidak kebagian dorayaki.

Aku senang sekali dengan saat-saat seperti ini. Senang sekali.

.

.

.

"Kau kemarin kemana, Sakura-_chan?_ Hinata sampai merasa bersalah…" seru Naruto saat kami berangkat sekolah. Dengan Sasuke tentu saja. Sebenarnya ibu melarangku naik sepeda, tapi aku ngotot. Kanker? Ia tidak akan membuatku tidak berdaya!

"Uh, rahasia!" jawabku. Aku memutuskan untuk merahasiakan ini. Mungkin nanti akan terdengar seperti di dorama, tapi aku memang tidak ingin sikap mereka berubah kepadaku.

Aku melirik Sasuke. Ia mengendara dengan santai seperti biasa. Matanya fokus ke depan.

"Sasuke-_kun, gomen, ne_. aku benar-benar hanya berniat bercanda."

"Hn."

"Kau memafkan aku, kan?"

"Aa. Jangan diulangi lagi."

"Sepertinya kau menyukainya-"

"Bicara apa ka-"

"Sasuke-_kun, _Naruto-_kun, _Sakura-_chan…_" Kami mendengar suara teriakan di belakang. Dan bisa kulihat kalau ada Hinata di belakang. Dengan sepedanya yang sangat bagus. Sepeda anak perempuan yang manis.

"He-hei. Mulai sekarang, aku bo-boleh berangkat sekolah dengan ka-kalian, kan?" tanyanya saat sampai di depan kami. Kami tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Hinata. Maafkan aku kemarin, ya?"

"Ti-tidak usah dibahas lagi…"

Ya, dan begitulah setiap hari. Kami berangkat dan pulang bersama setiap hari. Terkadang kami mampir membeli eskrim. Atau mampir ke dermaga untuk sekedar melihat pemandangan atau berenang. Atau terkadang mengambil jalur berbeda dari yang biasa untuk mencari tantangan baru. Menyenangkan sekali. Setidaknya, inilah kebahagiaan yang bisa aku rasakan. Sebelum nanti aku akan meninggalkan mereka. Entah kapan.

Terkadang aku berpikir, kemana nanti setelah aku pergi? Apa aku masih bisa melihat laut? Apa aku masih bisa merasakan kebahagiaan? Apakah aku masih bisa melihat orang yang hidup merasakan kebahagiaan mereka dari atas sana? Untuk apa aku hidup jika aku harus mati? Maksudku, kenapa aku harus ditakdirkan seperti ini? Kenapa aku harus hidup dalam bayangan kematian?

Dan semuanya hanya menjadi pertanyaaan yang tidak mampu aku jawab, hanya menjadi gema di pikiranku.

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat pucat sekarang," kata Sasuke seraya duduk di sampingku. Sekarang kami sedang berada di tepi jurang karang yang banyak ditumbuhi ilalang tinggi-tinggi. Naruto dan Hinata sedang berlarian di antara ilalang sedangkan aku memilih untuk memandang ke kejauhan ke laut biru yang terhampar dan langit biru cerah yang membentang.

"Benarkah? Aku merasa baik-baik saja," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Semoga begitu."

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau menyukai Hinata, ya? Jelas sekali."

Sasuke menunduk. "Bicara apa kau? Dia memang manis."

"Tuh, kan. Mengaku saja."

"Hn."

"Hihihi…" Aku memandang ke pipi meronanya yang membuat dadaku semakin sesak. "Aku juga menyukai seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Aku sudah jujur, Sakura. Kau juga harus."

Aku memandangnya lekat hingga ia terlihat salah tingkah. Aku lalu tertawa. "Terkadang kejujuran menyakitkan, Sasuke-_kun_. Entah untuk orang lain, atau untuk diri sendiri."

"Sakura…" Sepertinya ia tahu maksudku.

"Sudahlah."

"Aa."

"Apa? Kau akan pindah ke Tokyo lagi, Hinata-_chan?_" Suara Naruto terdengar dari balik ilalang. Aku segera mendongak ke arah ilalang yang bergoyang lalu akhirnya tersibak. Dan akhirnya muncullah mereka. Ekspresi Naruto tampak terkejut sedangkan Hinata terus menunduk. Kulirik sekilas Sasuke-_kun_. Ia juga tampak kaget.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku pada Hinata yang sekarang berjalan ke arah kami.

"Hm. Ayahku dipindahtugaskan la-lagi ke Tokyo. Aku ha-harus mengikutinya."

Aku terdiam. Apa aku harus senang atau sedih? Itu berarti sainganku dalam mendapatkan Sasuke-_kun _akan berkurang, bukan? Tapi, aku merasa hampa jika Hinata pergi. Dia salah satu sahabat terbaikku. Dia tidak segan-segan menolongku jika aku jatuh. Dia benar-benar putri yang sangat cantik luar dalam.

"A-aku akan mengirim surat pada kalian…" katanya lirih. Aku tidak tahan dengan suasana sedih seperti ini. Hey, apakan nanti semua orang akan sedih seperti ini jika aku pergi? Aku tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Kapan? Kapan kau akan pergi?"

"Jum'at depan."

"Cepat sekali," gumam Naruto.

"Benar."

Tiba-tiba aku merasa tanganku ditarik oleh Naruto. Dan saat aku menoleh ke arahnya, dia menyuruhku melihat ke arah Sasuke yang seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba aku merasa sesak. Aku lalu berlari menghampiri sepedaku dan menaikinya dengan cepat, meninggalkan Sasuke, Hinata, dan Naruto.

Aku tidak mau melihat adegan itu. Aku tidak mau melihat Hinata apalagi Sasuke bersedih. Apalagi mereka saling menyukai. Dadaku benar-benar sakit menatapnya.

BRUK!

"Sakura-_chan!_"

Aku meringis menahan sakit di lututku. Kulihat mereka bertiga mendekat ke arahku. Segera saja aku berteriak.

"Jangan dekati aku! Kumohon jangan dekati aku!" teriakku kalap sambil membelakangi mereka. Sial, darah keluar dari hidungku. Aku tidak mau mereka melihatnya. Sepertinya mereka berhenti melangkah. Segera saja aku kembali menaiki sepedaku dan mengendarainya. Aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah. Bercerita pada ibuku betapa aku merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam hari ini.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah setahun aku masih bertahan hidup. Rambutku mulai menipis. Sekarang aku lebih senang memakai topi besar. Memakai topi di pantai itu bukan barang yang aneh sehingga tidak ada yang curiga.

Aku sudah kelas tiga SMP sekarang. Surat dari Hinata berjalan lancar, dan ia mengabari jika ia akan datang hari ini. Cepat sekali bukan kukatakan padamu? Haha. Aku rasanya sudah tidak sabar. Rasanya aku ingin mengetahui sudah seperti apa dia sekarang. Apa dia masih menyukai Sasuke? Selama ini Sasuke selalu dingin terhadap perempuan. Mungkin dia terpukul karena kisah cinta pertamanya seperti ini.

Dasar, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku kan yang seharusnya sebenarnya lebih patah hati.

"Sakura, apa kau sudah menyukai orang lain?" tanya Sasuke di dermaga. Yah, aku, Sasuke, dan Naruto memang ada di dermaga. Menanti kedatangan Hinata yang melarang menjemputnya karena ia akan datang ke dermaga sendiri.

"Untuk apa menyukai orang lain?"

"Agar hatimu tidak sakit. Kau tahu-"

"Sudahlah. Siapapun orang yang kucintai, aku yakin akan berakhir pada rasa sakit," jawabku sambil tersenyum. Karena penyakit ini membunuh harapanku pelan-pelan. Aku menghirup napas. Rasanya aku sesak lagi. Ini memang sudah gejala leukimia. _Dyspnea_, dokter bilang. Namun berlum terlalu parah. Tapi rasa sakit di dada jauh lebih menyakitkan.

"Kemana Sakura yang selalu optimis?" tanyanya lirih. Aku memandangnya dengan pandangan buram. Entah mengapa ia terasa sangat jauh. Benarkah aku selemah itu.

"Umh, di mana Naruto?"

"Jangan alihkan pembicaraan. Ia membeli cumi bakar. Kau kenapa?"

Aku akhirnya hanya bisa menunduk. Meremas kaus merah darahku. Menggigit bibir bawahku pelan-pelan agar tak menangis. "Aku tidak bisa menyukai orang lain. Yang kusukai hanya Sasuke-_kun!_"

"Ayolah, Sakura-_chan_!" Suara cumi goreng tercium hidungku dan kulihat Naruto duduk di sebelahku. "Perasaanmu hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Hinata-_chan_ merasa tidak enak jika ingin mendekati Sasuke-_kun_ karena takut menyakitimu. Begitu yang ia katakan di padang ilalang…"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanku?" Aku berdiri, berteriak. "Ayolah, biarkan rasa ini tumbuh walau tak terbalas. Aku hanya ingin merasakan perasaan mencintai seseorang, merasakan kebahagiaan sebelum aku ma…" Aku tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Air mata ini akhirnya luluh juga.

"Sakura…"

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Kutepis tangan Sasuke yang hendak meraih tanganku. "Aku tidak akan membenci Hinata karena ini. Kalian tenang saja. Tidak apa-apa jika aku yang merasakan kesakitan sendirian. Maaf, Sasuke-_kun_, aku telah merepotkanmu dengan perasaanku." Aku lalu memandang ke kejauhan. Kulihat seseorang tengah berlari ke arah kami. Seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut panjang dan baju terusan yang mungil. "Hinata…"

Mereka serentak menoleh ke arah Hinata.

.

.

.

Aku pulang dan langsung menghambur ke arah ibuku yang tengah menjemur pakaian di samping rumah. Aku terisak. Dan tiba-tiba aku melihat baju putih ibuku berwarna merah. Oh, tidak.

"Sakura-_chan!_ Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa menangis?' tanya ibuku khawatir. Tentu saja khawatir. Setelah membersihkan hidungku, kami lalu duduk di lantai kayu di samping rumah dan aku bersandar di pundak ibu.

"Aku menyukai Sasuke-_kun_, Bu. Tapi dia menyukai orang lain. Sakit sekali di sini rasanya…" Aku menekan dadaku sendiri. Bisa kurasakan tangan ibu meremas tanganku erat, penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang.

"Sayang, cinta adalah sesuatu yang tidak terduga. Perasaan cinta mengalir bagaikan air di sungi. Kadang kita akan menemukan batu yang membuat dada kita sakit."

"Bu…"

"Tapi cinta adalah perasaan yang luar biasa. Karena mencintai seseorang, berarti membuat kita mengorbankan apa yang kita punya kepada orang lain, termasuk perasaan kita. Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, kau pasti akan rela mengorbankan perasaanmu asalkan dia bahagia. Walaupun itu sakiiiiit rasanya."

"Itu terdengar seperti dorama." Aku tertawa kecil.

"Memang. Dan perasaan itu sangat menyakitkan. Namun jika kau bisa mengatasinya, berarti kau orang yang hebat!" Ibu lalu mengacak rambutku. "Kau harus tetap semangat."

"Ibu…"

"_Nee-chan_." Suara adikku terdengar. Aku menoleh ke arah pimtu geser dan melihatnya sedang mengucek matanya. Habis bangun tidur rupanya.

"Hey, Yume-_chan…_" Aku melambai ke arahnya. Ibu mencolek bahuku.

"Cinta itu bukan hanya kepada lawan jenis, lho."

Aku mengangguk.

.

.

.

Hawa canggung itu perlahan mulai meluntur. Aku mencoba untuk kuat merelakan Hinata dan Sasuke berduaan. Dan sekarang mereka memang sedang berduaan di pinggir dermaga.

Aku dan Naruto memandang mereka dari kejauhan. Melihat mereka yang saling bercanda, atau kepala Hinata yang bersandar pada bahu Sasuke, atau Sasuke yang mengelus rambut Hinata pelan, atau Sasuke yang mencubit pipi tembem Hinata.

Ibu, aku tidak kuat. Perasaan ini benar-benar membuatku sesak. Maafkan aku, Ibu. Tapi aku tidak bisa pura-pura kuat. Dadaku rasanya sangat sakit. Kenapa aku harus mengalami kepedihan di saat aku akan meninggalkan dunia ini?

Aku terisak hebat di samping Naruto yang terlihat khawatir. Aku menutup wajahku, tidak sanggup menatap mereka. Aku lalu berlari tanpa peduli jika Naruto memanggil-manggil namaku. Aku terus berlari, berlari menggilkan jejak-jejak kaki di pasir pantai yang putih.

Maafkan aku, Ibu. Aku tidak bisa menjadi orang hebat seperti yang ibu harapkan.

Dan saat aku membuka tanganku dari wajahku, aku bisa melihat cairan merah kental mengalir dari hidungku. Lalu aku merasakan mual yang teramat sangat hingga aku memuntahkan darah bercampur cairan tubuhku ke pasir yang putih ini, mengotorinya.

"Hoek, hoek…"

"Sakura-_chan!_"

"Sakura!"

"Sakura-_chan!_"

Suara panggilan Sasuke, Hinata, dan Naruto, saling bersahutan. Timbul tenggelam hingga aku hilang kesadaran.

Ibu, aku ingin bersamamu.

.

.

.

Rasanya sangat nyaman. Kepalaku rasanya dielus dengan penuh kasih sayang. Suara ini? Ah, ini suara ibu yang tengah menyanyikan lagu kesayanganku. Perlahan kubuka mataku, dan yang kulihat adalah putih.

Oh, lagi-lagi rumah sakit.

"Sakura?"

"Ibu…"

"Sakura-_chan…_"

Aku mendongak dan aku bisa melihat Naruto menatapku dengan pandangan sedih. Di sampingnya ada Hinata dan Sasuke. Kenapa mereka ada di sini? Mereka bisa tahu kalau-

"Sekarang kami tahu, Sakura-_chan_. Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?" tanya Naruto dengan tangisan ditahan.

"Kau selama ini menahan kepedihan sendirian?" Sasuke menggigit bibirnya. "Kami sahabatmu, kan?"

Aku tertawa. "Maka dari itu. Seorang sahabat tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya khawatir, kan?"

"Bodoh!" Sasuke mendekat lalu memelukku dengan erat. Pipiku segera terasa panas karena malu. "Selama ini aku yang membuatmu paling menderita. Maafkan aku."

"Sasuke-_kun no baka!_ Hinata akan cemburu!"

Namun Sasuke sepertinya tidak peduli. Ia memelukku semakin erat. Ia mengecup bibirku sekilas sebelum melepas pelukanku. Aku mendelik dengan pipi memerah.

"Kau apakan anakku?' ayah datang dengan muka yang dibuat seram. Kami semua tertawa dalam kesedihan. Aku lalu merentangkan tangan menyambut pelukan ayah.

"Ayah, kau orang yang terhebat. Kau pahlawanku yang terhebat. Tidak ada orang yang lebih kuat selain dirimu. Kau berjuang demi kami. Maaf aku membuat ibu sedikit _mengabaikanmu_. Tapi setelah ini aku berjanji, aku akan menyerahkan ibu sepenuhnya kepadamu…" kataku lirih di telinga ayah. Dapat kurasakan air matanya mengalir di pundakku. Ia lalu melepas pelukannya setelah mengecup kening dan pipiku.

"Di mana _my little sissy?_" tanyaku mencari Yume. Lalu aku melihat ia naik dengan susah payah dari bawah. Aku mencubit pipinya gemas. "Terimakasih selama ini sudah menjadi pelipur laraku kala gundah. Kau mengerti maksud _Nee-chan_, kan?"

"_Nee-chan!_" Dia memelukku erat lalu segera turun dan mendekap ayah.

"Sasuke-_kun_, maaf kau sudah kubebani dengan perasaan sukaku kepadamu. Hingga kau sulit bersatu dengan Hinata. Tapi sekarang kau bisa, kan aku akan tidak ada lagi…"

Sasuke membuang muka, lalu akhirnya sekali lagi menubrukku dan memelukku dengan erat.

Aku menoleh ke arah Naruto yang tengah menutupi matanya dengan tangan. Terisak hebat. "Hey, sejak kapan kau menjadi cengeng begini? Sini, biar kupeluk…" Dia lalu memelukku erat. "Terimakasih telah menjadi sahabat yang baik. Maaf aku selalu kasar padamu. Sekarang kita tidak bisa berenang bersama lagi…"

"Sakura-_chan…_"

"Hinata…" sapaku pelan saat Naruto melepas pelukannya. "Jaga Sasuke-_kun _baik-baik. Kalau tidak, aku akan menggentayangimu!" ujarku sambil tertawa seraya menggerak-gerakan tanganku layaknya hantu. "Aku selalu iri denganmu. Kau begitu cantik luar dan dalam. Begitu anggun. Pantas saja Sasuke-_kun_ jatuh cinta padamu. Terimakasih, Hinata. Kau sahabat perempuanku yang paling baik."

Hinata tak mampu berkomentar. Ia hanya memandangku dengan mata yang berlinangan air mata.

Aku lalu menoleh ke arah ibuku. Lalu ke arah semuanya. "Bisa kalian keluar?"

Satu persatu merekapun keluar. Ibu lalu duduk di ranjang, di samping jemariku. Menatapku dengan sangat lembut, dengan senyum yang memancar baik dari bibirnya maupun dari mata indahnya. Dia adalah sosok wanita terhebat dalam hidupku.

"Maaf, Bu. Aku hanya merepotkan ibu tanpa bisa memberikan imbalan apapun untuk kebaikanmu. Aku tidak bisa menjadi orang hebat seperti yang ibu harapkan…" kataku lirih. Ibu hanya menghembuskan napas lalu menatapku seraya menggenggam jemariku.

"Kau adalah gadis ibu yang sangat cantik dan hebat. Darimu, ibu mendapatkan pengalaman luar biasa menjadi ibu, bahwa menjadi ibu adalah pekerjaan yang sangat mulia. Kau membuat ibu semakin kuat agar menjagamu. Kau harus semangat, ya? Kau pasti masih bisa bertahan!"

Air matanya berlinangan.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Bu. Aku tidak akan pergi jauh. Aku akan selalu ada di hatimu. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja…"

Ibu menatapku lama lalu ia ikut berbaring di sampingku. Memelukku sedemikian erat, menganggapku seperti bayi mungilnya. Tangan halusnya mengelus rambutku yang kusam dan menipis. Mulutnya menyanyikan lagu indah yang sering ia nyanyikan agar aku tertidur.

Nyaman sekali…

TAMAT

Review, please?


End file.
